The Dead Lotus Blossom
by Soul and Kelzpoo
Summary: "Is it truly possible to die a second time?" She asked as she coughed up more blood. "I-I don't know..." The blond put a hand on her. "Sis please don't die!" The girl cried, she put her hand on the older's cheek. "Calm down... This lotus blossom was never meant to bloom." She smiled sadly then took a final gasp and- (If you at the owner of the cover and don't want it up please pm!)
1. Chapter 1

Soul: oh look! It's a new fic!

Kelzpoo: ok let me go shove this fan fictions into the Ninjago Fandom *opens door to fandom and the room is dusty and filled with cob webs and crap* oh...

* * *

"Hi miss flame!" The little kid said at the older teen. The teen had long black hair in pig tails. She had on a black dress and a black hoody over it.

"Hello Lilly." She smiled,

"Would you like to see my new project?"

"Sure!" Lilly took out a ray gun and blasted the wall. Though she was aiming at the principle's picture that was the only thing that hadn't exploded. "It's very powerful. You did a good job. But... Work on your aim." She smiled, Lilly nodded then ran off.

"So Abby, you still think they're cute?" Said a man with dark hair.

"Well of course! The way they are so determined to be criminals is do adorable." She sneered,

"Oh is the little lotus blossom mad?" He smirked,

"Oh zip it Ricky!" She said and kicked his shin. She then walked to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: ok so we have been getting some comments on the fact that our chapters are short

Kelzpoo: were really sorry but we don't have much time in summer so we write short chapters that and

Soul: we believe in secrets!

Kelzpoo: jest as one comment pointed out

Soul: we write chapters like Steven Moffat makes episodes of Doctor who and Sherlock Holmes, slow and full of questions!

Kelzpoo: Cliff hangers and questions are what make a story more existing and makes you want to read more

Soul: that and we suck at detail :/

Kelzpoo: well ON WITH THE SHOW!

Soul: READ SLAVES!

* * *

"I will pay you!" Said the annoying purple snake.

"How much?" The girl asked,

"5,000¥." The girl busted out laughing.

"Pythor you have got to be pulling my leg! I take 1,000¥ per kill."

"Right so that's 5,000!" Pythor exclaimed,

"No, it's 10 kills! The blue one, the red one, the white one, the black one, the green one, the green one's mother and father, their Sensei, then the smart one. That's 10." Pythor stayed silent for a moment.

"Fine."

"I need 5,000 in advance."

"I only have 2,500 on me."

"Fine." Pythor gave her the money. "Do good Abby." She nodded then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul: so im gonna go to college as a drama teacher hopefully high school but if I could I would so be a teacher at Darkle's School for Soon to be Villains. (that's the school)

Kelzpoo: youll figure out later *smakes Soul for hinting about future stuff*

* * *

"So kids I was gonna lecture you today on the importance of not leaving finger prints behind." Abby said in front of her class. 'Awe's and 'boo's called through out the class. "But!" They stopped, "I'm in a good mood cause Mis. Flame got an assassin job! So today we shall talk about how to be a good assassin!" Cheers erupted. "Ok what is the first rule of being an assassin?" Kids raised there hands. "Tommy!"

"Stealth! More silent then a mouse." A young boy said. Abby stood up on her desk.

"Good! Now! What is the worst weapon choose?... Bella!"

"Gun."

"Why?"

"Cause they are loud where a sword or dagger is a silent kill. Easy to get in kill then get out."

"Nice job! You runts are gonna be good little trouble makers! Your gonna give those copers a run for there money!" Abby smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul: so we see that this story is getting hate cause of its slow start

Kelzpoo: but we don't care cause on the other website we post it on

Soul: ITS A HIT! So

Kelzpoo: you don't like it-

Soul: don't read it!

Kelzpoo: NOW ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!

* * *

It was quiet. To quiet for Cole's liking. Something and was gonna happen and he didn't need Zane's freaky (but cool) 6th since to figure that out. But of course like every one in the world that has ever had that feeling he just shrugged it off. He went to the kitchen to get a snake of some kind. He opened the fridge to see a dagger lodged into the inside of the door. Hanging from the dagger was a note. The note had the word 'Dead' on it. He took out the dagger and note and walked into the game room where the other four were. "Ok so who's idea of a sick joke is this?!" Cole said holding up the dagger and note.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Jay said with out looking away from the game that Kai was obviously winning.

"A sick joke? No. But in ways death can be quite funny." Said an unknown female voice. Cole and the others turned around to see a girl. Two messy black pigtails held up by sharp surikens. A small mask hid her face. A black hood that stopped above her belly button had a scythe attached to the back. Her short black mini skirt's belt held a katana and two kunais. A hidden dagger on her thigh. Bare feet with sais hooked to anklets.

"Who are you?!" Cole snapped,

"People call me Lotus Blossom cause if my tattoo on my shoulder." She smiled, "and I'm here to kill the ninjas of Ninjago. Plus the samurai, their Senseis, the green ones mother, and the inventor."

"Well your gonna have to get close enough first." Kai said as he jumped up and lunged at her with his sword. She pulled out her scythe and it clashed with his sword.

"Calm down! I'm not here to fight!" She said as she knocked the sword out his hand and held the scythe up to his neck.

"Then why are you here?!" Lloyd asked,

"To tell you that I'm hunting you." She smiled,

"But why?" Zane asked,

"Cause hunting is no fun when you just kill them! I want my pray to fight back!" She laughed,

"Your insane!" Jay yelled at her.

"No I'm just evil." She giggled then let go of Kai. She took out little balls from her belt. She threw them and smoke filled the room. Then she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul: sorry this one is kinda short ^^'

Kelzpoo: and it's mostly just talking but that's cause the end is sorta suspenseful!

Soul: yeah so like... DUN DUN DUN! :3 tee hee

* * *

"We have an assassin after all of us!" Jay screeched,

"Jay calm down." Nya sighed,

"Calm down? Calm down?! How?!" Jay yelled,

"Ten..." Zane mumbled,

"What?" Cole asked,

"Hm? Oh nothing." Zane replied,

"No seriously what did you say?" Kai asked,

"I was wondering about what she said... She named off ten people. But the tenth one I don't know who it is." Zane explained,

"What? You mean "the inventor"?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah that one." Zane uttered, "the only inventor I know is-" Zane stopped himself, his face paled.

"What? Who?" Cole asked,

"My father." Zane uttered, his eyes wide. "She's going to go after my father!" Zane screeched now very worried.

"Calm down Zane. Well go to your fathers house and protect him." Kai reassured,

"Um... Guys... You might wanna look at this." Cole said holding the paper he found in the fridge.

"What?" Zane asked,

"She wrote something on the back. 'I will pick off the weakest ones first and then go for the green.'" Cole read,

"My father does not know how to fight!" Zane again began to panic.

"Um, guys we got a problem." Nya said,

"Oh great what now?!" Kai groaned,

"Serpentine are robbing the Ninjago city bank!" Nya said,

"We have to go!" Cole said,

"But what about my father?" Zane pleaded,

"It won't take us that long! It's just a bunch of stupid snake people with arms." Kai joked,

"Besides, what's the possibility that she's gonna find the tree he lives in before we can get there?" Jay laughed, Zane sighed and ran off with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul: GORE ALERT GORE ALERT!

Kelzpoo: there is blood in this chapter and violence so please if you are under like... I guess...

Soul: I would say 12 or maybe 11!

Kelzpoo: ok then yeah if your young then ya might not wanna read this :3 sorry

Soul: *rereads this chapter* oh this is THAT chapter

Kelzpoo: *evil grin and laughter* CLIFF HANGER! XD

* * *

"How much did they take?" Cole asked the banker,

"Exactly 7,500¥." He sighed,

"We'll get back the money as soon as we can." Kai said, they regrouped on the bounty after questioning the bank workers.

"Nya set a course for Dr. Julien's house." Lloyd called,

"You got it!" Nya yelled back, the ship sped off as fast as possible.

••*••

The door was wide open when they all got there. They ran in to see they were too late. Lotus was laughing happily, blood was dripping on the floor. Her hands were stained red and so were a lot of her weapons. In front of her was a limp body tied to a char. "Father!" Zane yelled as he ran down the steps. The others in tow. Lotus stopped laughed but her face turned to a twisted looking grin. She turned to them and they saw her hair had blood in it from the blood dripping off her surekens.

"Hi there!" She said happily with a smile.

"What... Did you do?" Zane uttered, his shoulders shaking from anger.

"Awe, what's wrong? I was only having a little fun!" She giggled, Dr. Julien picked up his head to look at his son. His face was covered in cuts and blood was all over him.

"You-you-" the anger in his eyes was unmatched. "YOU WITCH!" He screamed as he threw a sureken at her. She doges it with ease. When it came back she grabbed it in between two fingers in mid air with out even flinching. She looked at it in curiosity.

"Hm... It's metal... Didn't you have gold ones?" She asked, she then began to snicker. "Oh that's right! You all were stupid enough to not only get them taken but destroyed as well." She then threw it to the side and it stuck clean into the wall. "Well... It was fun but I need to get going. I have class to attend to." She smiled, and with out a second thought, before any one could even realise was she was doing she took out her katana and stabbed Dr. Julien clean in the heart and put it back with out turning. Zane then threw a snow ball at her. She ducked.

"A snow ball?! Really?!" She laughed,

"I wasn't aiming for you." He said, The snow ball knocked down a shelf off of the wall. Large pieces of metal came crashing down. One hit Lotus right in the back of her head rendering her unconscious.

••*••

Kai was the one to carry Lotus as they went home. When they got there Sensei Wu and Garmadon welcomed them with shock. Cole explained to them what happened and that they were gonna question her on who sent her before they handed her over to the authorities. Kai set her on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Cole took off her mask and Wu dropped his tea cup in shock.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Jay asked,

"A-Abby?" He uttered when he looked at the girls face.

"You know her?" Cole asked,

"A father always remembers the face of their child." He spoke softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul: so we made this idea a long time ago.

Kelzpoo: and if ya think about it, it kinda fits cause the truth was never revealed on what really happened!

••*••

"Wait what?!" Jay yelled confused,

"I didn't know you had a daughter!" Cole said,

"Actually..." Wu sighed, "I guess I should come clean... I knew I would have to tell this story one day. I have three kids. Two girls and an elder son."

"You never told us about that..." Lloyd said,

"I know... And I should have... Two days before I banished Garmadon to the underworld my youngest daughter was born. After Garmadon was gone I hid the golden weapons and made the map. A year later Samukai came looking for the map. I came home to see my wife trying to keep him away from the children. I went to help. I took hold of the two older siblings and ran. My wife held the youngest and ran behind me. But it was too late. Samukai, with one slice, killed both my wife and my one year old daughter. After that I knew that my kids would be in danger because of me. So I sent my last two kids to a friend if mine who I trusted greatly. I also gave him the map to hide. Years later I got word that Samukai came back and in an attempt to get the map killed my friend. My kids were then raised by the people in town. Yet they both lived alone in the shop." Wu explained,

"Wait a second... But Sensei that would mean-" Kai said with a pail face.

"My youngest daughter was named Abby. My middle child was named Nya. And my oldest and only son... Was named Kai."

"No. No! That's impossible!" Kai yelled, "does that girl look dead to you?!" He said pointing at the sleeping girl. "We had a father and he died!"

"I have a sister?" Nya said in disbelief.

"I should have told you sooner but..." Wu did not continue.

••*••

Abby woke up. She looked around and was confused at first. She sat up and pain blasted her scull. "Ugh, my head." She groaned, she felt that her weapons were gone. She saw that the white one was sitting on a char beside her. She stood. "You." Zane looked at her. "Where are my weapons." She demanded.

"We took them. You have been out for two days." He said to her,

"Two days?" She uttered to herself. "What do you want from me?" She asked,

"To question you."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Two days ago you were fuelled with anger. But now, even though I killed your father, your as calm as ever. I don't get it."

"I was angry. But I don't believe my father would be proud of me if I held a grudge. It is true that justice is needed in a situation like this, but not revenge. Never revenge."

"Hm, whatever, so you said you had questions?"

"Who sent you?"

"Now if I told you that I wouldn't get my money."

"Money?"

"It's how I make a living. I'm an assassin. People pay me to kill other people."

"That's awful."

"What?"

"You kill people for money."

"So does the government."

"What do you mean?"

"Indirectly, they kill people for money too. When they raise taxes it makes it harder for people to pay. They end up dead because they can't afford to live." She smiled,

"That has nothing to do with the situation."

"Oh I know." She then pulled out a pistol from the hood of her hoody. "Now tell me where my stuff it." She smiled,

"I know your not gonna hurt me Abby."

"What?! Don't you dare call me that! How do you know my name?!" She screamed at him. Her hand went to her face. She felt no mask. "You didn't..." She uttered.

"If you planed on hurting me you would have already done it."

"What?"

"I believe your hiding back because you know you don't wish to kill."

"Excuse me?!" Anger filled her eyes. "You know what. I don't care if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna make you suffer!" She hissed.

"I don't think you will."

"Oh really?" She said then pulled the trigger.


End file.
